Can't Resist
by Vividfairy20
Summary: John and Nikki can't keep their hands off each other. So Bryan and Brie bet the couple they can't go a week without sex. 7 days! Will they make it or give in?
1. Chapter 1

_This idea just popped into my head out when I was watching Total Divas. Has any one else, besides me, notice that John and Nikki are uh...very touchy feely of one another._

* * *

_Sunday Aug. 4, 2013_

It was two weeks before SummerSlam, which was the second biggest event of the year besides Wrestlemania and an exciting time for everyone. In celebration of SummerSlam, all the superstars decided to have their selves a pool party at the hotel where they're staying at for the pay per view.

It was a nice warm evening, there was music, food, dancing and superstars just having a good time and letting loose. John Cena was standing near the diving board talking with Randy Orton and Bryan Danielson, drinking their bud lights.

"This party is really kickin, we should do this every year." Said Bryan.

John nodded in agreement. "I hear you man, I mean kinda feels like the college parties I used to go to."

"Oh man, those were goods times. I have to say I feel relieved now after my divorce has been finalized." Randy said. John patted him on the back.

"That's the whole point of this party man, everyone here deserves to relax a bit before we have to work again."

"Besides, there's some pretty chicks here, go out and mingle." Bryan suggested.

"Yea, I've seen the way you've been eyeing Alicia lately."

"Come on John, me and her are friends." Randy said, before taking a swing of his beer.

"So were me and Nicole, but you can see how that turned out for us. By the way, where is she?"

Bryan pointed over at the food table. "Over there talking with Damien."

John looked over where Bryan pointed. "Oooh shit man."

"What?" Randy asked, furrowing his eyebrows.

"Nicole man, ah she's wearing that dress I like, she knows what that dress does to me." He said, looking at Nikki up and down, licking his lips, loving how her bright orange maxi dress fit her curvaceous body. It was halter topped and exposed her back with her hair swept to one side.

"Uh, gentleman if you'll excuse me." John said, handing his beer to Randy, walking off towards Nikki.

"And that's how I was voted academic leader throughout high school." Damien said, while eating off his plate. Nikki just smiled and nodded, but on the inside she was getting bored of hearing this guy brag on about his accomplishments.

However, her train of thought was interrupted when she felt a wet kiss being placed on the spot below her ear, causing her to gasp. Nikki turned around seeing John giving her a look that clearly said 'I'm wanna fuck you good.'

She looked around trying to hide her smile. "John…"

"Do you have any idea how goddamn sexy you look right now." He whispered huskily in her ear.

"No, but John I'm talking-" She tried to finish, but interrupted.

John smirked. "Girl, I really wanna fu-" Nikki caught him before he finished that sentence. Putting a finger to his lip, she shushed him.

"Um, John you know Damien Sandow. I worked with him for a while." Nikki said, trying to keep John from kissing her neck again as he muttered a yeah.

Damien put out his hand to shake. "Hello there Jonathan, nice to see you."

John took his hand into his, smiling. "Same to you, uh Damien is it? Yea, some of the guys over there were talking some trash about you."

Nikki held back a laugh knowing John was just saying it to get rid of Damien. "Yea man, there were like Damien's this, Damien's that, uh Damien ain't shit."

"Oh really?" Damien said slamming down his plate on the table. "Looks like I have confronting to do." He said stomping away.

"Yea, you go handle that." John turned his head to Nikki, smirking. "While I go handle you." He said coming towards her, but Nikki put her hands up to his chest to stop him.

"John, John cut it out, there are other people out her." She said, giggling as he continued kissing her neck.

"I have to have you, Nicole you know what this dress does to me." He said, biting her neck making her shudder.

She closed her eyes. "John…"

"We'll only be gone for five minutes, no one's gonna notice babe."

Nikki opened her eyes to look at him then looked around seeing everyone else was occupied with what they were doing. She turned back to John.

"You know what…I could use a break from this party." She smiled.

John's eyes were wide open. "You mean it?"

"Don't back out on me now Superman." Nikki whispered seductively, rubbing a hand over his bare chest. John looked around for a place for them to go. When he saw the door to the pool storage closet slightly open, his mind jumped for joy.

"Alright, follow my lead and keep watch if anyone's looking." He said. John took her hand into his, pulling her along all the while being discreet and making sure they weren't being watched. When they got to the door, John pushed it open letting Nikki in first then going in himself, closing the door.

He pulled Nikki to him, pushing his mouth onto hers. Nikki wrapped her arms around his neck as they locked into a passionate kiss. John turned them around with Nikki's back to the door, lifting her legs to wrap around his waist. She kicked off her heels as she felt John hike up her dress to pull down her under wear. Nikki moaned as his tongue pushed through her lips to battle with hers. John moved his lips from her mouth to her neck down to her chest, where she tilted her head back running her finger through his short hair.

"A-are you sure we won't get caught?" She gasped out.

"Mmm, not if we're quiet." He said as he placed kisses and lick on top of her mounds.

John groaned feeling her hand grip the front of his swim trunks, he moved her hand as he pulled them down himself as he pulls up Nikki's dress until it's around her waist.

"Ah." She gasped out as John pushed himself inside her. Catching her mouth, he pulled out slightly before pushing back in and repeating the movement. Nicole whimpered as his tongue regained entrance into her mouth as he continued thrusting. Her legs shaking at the sensation coursing through her body. Her nails scratching against his back causing him to moan as he pushed harder, Nicole breathed out gasping moans as John's tongue swirled with hers.

"Ah…ah…oh John ah." She whimpered as his lips landed on her neck, giving small bites here and there. Nicole clutched the back of his head as hers tilted back on the door, breathing moans of don't stop, don't stop into his ear. John lifted his head, touching his lips with hers, but not kissing her.

"Oh shit, uh…I'm gonna…oh…oh god." She moaned. John smirked against her lips knowing she was seconds away from hitting her climax as he was too.

"That's right baby, let it go." He grunted, thrusting faster.

"Oh…ah…ah…aaaahhh!" She screamed out as her legs tightened around his waist. John dug his fingers into her thighs as he spilled within her, their sweaty bodies fell limped against the door.

"Whew," Nikki panted. "Oh, amazing." She breathed, running a hand through damp hair, trying to fix it up. John gave her a smile while pulling up his shorts.

"Yup, gets better and better, don't it?" He says, kneeling to put her shoes back on her feet. Nikki smiled at the sweet gesture.

"Sure does." She said. John stood back up, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. He leaned in to give small chaste kiss in which she returned.

"Now, let's get back out there, I'm sure your sister's wondering where you went." John said, opening the door slightly. He saw that everyone was still occupied with the party. Looking out both ways to make sure no one saw them, he slipped out motioning Nikki to follow as he closed the door back.

"Alright we're good." He said, taking her hand in his. The couple walked back hand in hand to wear Brie and Bryan were standing.

"Hey guys, where's everyone going?" John asked seeing people were starting to leave.

"Back to their rooms, it's 11:30 and we have a show tomorrow." said Brie.

"Where were you two?" Bryan asked.

John shrugged. "Oh, we just wanted to get away for ourselves for 5 minutes."

"5 minutes? You've been gone for like 10." Brie questioned.

"Oh really, we didn't notice, did we?" He looked at Nicole.

"Um, yea the party was getting crowded." She said, going along with John.

Brie and Bryan just looked at them amused. "Who are you guys trying to kid here?" He asked.

John and Nikki looked at them confused.

"We saw you two go into the storage closet." Brie said, smirking.

"Uh..." John tried to say, but was interrupted by Damien.

"Thank you, Jonathan for telling me, I have put some of my gossiping coworkers in check." He pointed over at one of the guys, who were holding their heads. "That'll teach them to demonize my performance." He said, walking away.

"Um, no problem Damien." This was an awkward moment.

* * *

_John and Nikki's hotel room_

"I can't believe you told him that John." Nikki said, sitting on the couch. John sat down, putting his arm around her.

"Well, I needed something to get him away." He muttered kissing her neck again as she giggled.

Brie and Bryan stood there shaking their heads at the two. They were like teens with raging hormones and couldn't keep their hands off each other.

"You know what I can't believe?" Brie spoke up as the couple looked up at her. "That you two ditched the party for a quickie."

John and Nikki looked at each then back to Brie before laughing. "Come on, Brie, we couldn't help ourselves we're in love." Nikki said, wrapping her arms around John's neck pressing her cheek against his head.

"Love? more like lust, that wasn't making love that was sex and that's all it is with you guys." said Bryan.

John furrowed his eyebrows. "Whoa, whoa what do you mean that's all it is with us?"

"What I mean is that, that is all your relationship looks based on."

"I agree with Bryan, you two can't keep your hands off each other." Brie added in.

Nikki stood up with her hands on her hips. "Look, John and I's relationship is not all about sex." John stood up next to her.

"That's right, and we aren't on each other all the time."

"Oh really?" Bryan laughed out. "Ok then, what about that little rendezvous during Valentines Day, didn't come out of that bus for 3 days."

John stammered, until Brie cut him off. "Or lets not forget the quickies you guys would have backstage before _and_ during a show."

"Ok, ok, so we get each other riled up at times, so what? We love each other." Nikki said, running a finger down John's cheek, smiling up at him as he smiled back. "Besides, we can go one minute without getting physical."

"Oh yea?" Bryan smirked. "Then why don't we put that theory to the test...and place a wager."

John and Nikki looked Bryan, with raised eyebrows. "Excuse me? You wanna bet that we can't go one minute without sex."

"No, not a minute," Bryan glanced back at Brie. "A week."

John chuckled. "I'm sorry Bryan, did I hear you correctly?"

"Yes you did John, a week. Lets see you and Nicole go without sex for 7 days and we'll see if you two "love" each other."

John and Nikki looked at one another nervously. They couldn't even go one day without being intimate.

"You know what? I'll take that bet too. I wanna see how this turns out." Brie smirked, crossing her arms. Her sister looked at her in disbelief.

John cleared his throat. "A week, huh? Alright, we'll take it." He breathed out a laugh. "I mean it's only a week sweetheart, so it won't be that hard." He put his arm around Nikki.

She smirked. "You're right babe, so when do we start?"

"Wonderful," Bryan grinned, showing them his watch. "Start at midnight."

John and Nikki tilted their heads looking at the watch. "Is that time right?"

"Yes sir, it is."

_11:53 p.m, _John thought. He and Nikki looked at each other before turning back to a smirking Brie and Bryan. She clapped her hands, "You guys need to go." she yelled, pointing at the door.

"What?"

"You heard her, everybody out, come on lets go move it!" John said, pushing the couple out the door with Nikki. After throwing Brie and Bryan out, Nikki locked the hotel door as John grabbed her hand, running into the bedroom.

"Alright, we got six minutes, so lets make em count." He said.

It's gonna be a long week for these two.

* * *

_So...what do you guys think, you like or dislike? should I or should I not continue?_


	2. Day 1

_Hey guys, how's it going. Sorry this took a while even though it's been just a couple of days. I start college tomorrow so I'm gonna try and update for your enjoyment Anyway, here you are enjoy._

* * *

Day 1

So far, so good. It has been day one and so far John and Nikki haven't been touchy feely starting since midnight. It had been several hours, going on 9 in the morning, and the couple was just about to leave to go eat breakfast with friends.

"Babe, you ready yet?" John asked. Nikki was still in the bathroom, putting on her make up.

"Almost." She yelled through the door. John sat on the couch, letting out a heavy sigh, running a hand over his face. It was somewhat difficult to wake up in the morning, considering the fact that almost every morning John and Nikki had a morning love session. And with this bet now officially beginning, he had no choice, but to lay there with an arousal, which made things very "hard".

It's ok, don't worry, this is just day one and…six more to go, you can do this. He couched himself. He looked up seeing the bathroom door open and Nikki stepped out. She wore blue jeans that fit snugged around her with a white long sleeved crop top.

_Oh god, I can't do this_. He stood up from the couch, walking over to her.

"Hey, well don't you look beautiful today." He said, giving her his million dollar smile. She smiled back at him.

"You look good yourself."

"Ready to leave?"

"Yea, let me just get my shoes on." She said bending down. As she did so, John's eyes reverted to one of his favorite parts of her body. The jeans she wore fitted her so right that it drove him wild how perfect her ass was. And it seems John's right hand thought so to as it raised to touch it, but John snapped out of his trance and placed his hand back to his side.

Nikki stood straight after getting her shoes on, turning to John with a smile. "Ok, I'm ready now."

He nodded, clearing his throat. "Good, lets get going." He said, opening the door for her. Nikki walked out the door to the elevator and John watched her as her booty swayed sensually from left to right.

He took a deep breath silently, looking to the ceiling. "Only six days to go, six days to go….give me strength." He said to himself, closing the door behind him.

* * *

"So for a whole week, they're going without sex?" asked Randy.

Daniel shook his head. "Yup."

"Oh," Randy chuckled. "This is too good. Knowing John, he'll go crazy if he doesn't get some."

"How much did you guys bet?" Alicia asked.

"We didn't bet anything, Bryan just wanted to test it out." Brie said, taking a sip of juice.

"Yea, no money involved, just trying to test out a theory…and to get a laugh out of it. I mean seriously, you should've seen how these two were before."

"Yea, always on each other, like I wondered if they give each other room to breathe." Brie added.

"Oh, they did…for about a second before resume play with tonsil hockey."

"Sounds like they smother one another." Alicia said.

"Speaking of the lust birds, here they come." Randy spotted them coming off the elevator, walking towards the table.

"Hey guys, how was your night?" Brie asked with a grin.

John gave a tight smile back. "If you're referring to last night, when you and your evil fiancé cursed us with a week of celibacy, then it was great I mean lying in same bed as your sister and knowing I can't fucking touch is just great, thank you for asking." He frowned, pulling out Nikki's seat for her, before sitting down himself. (A/N: Brie and Bryan are engaged in this story.)

Bryan couldn't help, but snickered. "Oh John, come on now it's only six more days."

"Yea, John, six…long…agonizing days." Randy said playfully in John's ear, causing the Cenation leader to give his friend a dirty look.

"Shut up Randy." He muttered.

Victoria giggled, turning to Nikki. "So how are you holding up since this bet?"

Nikki shrugged. "Surprisingly ok, you know I mean it's just a week, I can handle a week unlike this one." She said, motioning to John. He turned his head to her.

"Oh, really you can handle it, huh? Then tell me what the vibrating noise coming from the bathroom this was, Miss I can handle it?"

Nikki's eyes widen as everyone chuckled and gasped humorously. "Th-that was just my toothbrush John." She tried to explain.

"Really? Cause if I recall you don't have one." He narrowed his eyes.

Nikki rolled her eyes. "John…"

"So I guess that's just a backup plan in case I can't deliver anymore? Ok, I understand."

"It probably was just her toothbrush, John." Victoria said.

"Uh huh and I use my right hand instead of the left." He murmured, taking a sip of water. He put the cup back down as Nikki gave him a glare, he returned one. "Can we order now? I'm starving." She picked up the menu, crossing her legs.

"Me too." John said, doing the same. _(Not crossing legs.)_

Bryan leaned over to Randy. "See? Didn't I tell ya you'd get a laugh out of this?"

Randy chuckled, nodding. "Fuckin hilarious."

* * *

After breakfast, everyone went back to their room to get to leave for the show tonight. Nikki was packing her suitcase, making sure everything was in there before zipping it up.

"John," She called out. "Could you hand me my toothbrush please?"

"Sure babe." He walked out the bathroom handing it to her. "Huh, it's funny because it doesn't look like it vibrates to me." He said, giving her a quick, sarcastic smile. Nikki turned to him with her hands on her hips.

"John, let it go."

He quickly faced her. "Let it go? Let go of the fact that my girlfriend has a toy shaped dick even when she has the real thing, I don't think that's something I can let go easily. What if I had a hand shaped like a woman's that vibrated, would you let it go?"

"There is no such thing as a vibrating hand."

"I know, that's why I said what if Nicole." He said, throwing his shirt in his suitcase. They both looked at each other with piercing eyes, until John broke the silence.

"You don't know how bad I wanna stick my tongue down your throat right now." He said. Nikki smirked.

"I guess great minds think alike then, huh?"

"Yup. I'm sorry for yelling at you sweetheart, this bet is," He breathed out and laughed. "It's really taking its toll on me and it's only the first day."

Nikki pouted, walking over to John, cupping his face in her soft hands. "It's alright superman."

"Ah, I know it is, but it's really hard to look at you without staring at your boobs or your butt…"

Nikki giggled. "I could say the same for you when you're shirtless."

John grinned, giving her a kiss on the forehead. "Yea." They stared at each other, before their mouths mushed together. John thrusts his tongue into Nikki's warm mouth, their tongues colliding and swirling as they open mouthed. She ran her hands through his hair, moaning as his large hand groped her butt.

Realizing what they were doing, Nikki put her hands on John's chest, pushing him away slightly. The kiss took a lot of them as the breathed hard.

"Look," she panted. "We can do this. Only six days to go, we can beat Bryan and Brie bet." Nikki rubbed a hand over his cheek. Nikki separated herself from him, dragging her suitcase off the bed as John got his.

John nodded. "You're right, if we break now then they'll win and we can't let them win."

"Right, so let's just right it out."

John stopped, wincing. "Oh god."

Nikki frowned. "What's wrong?"

"No, it's just that when you said ride it out I…twitched a little."

She gasped. "John!"

"What?! Can you blame me, sometimes it has a mind of it's own."

"Mhm."Nikki hummed. John laughed as they walked out of the room.

* * *

_Well there's chapter 1 for you guys. Now to watch total divas_


	3. Day 2

_Wow, guys, I really appreciate the love you guys are giving this story, it means a lot. I'm gonna try to update more if college work doesn't delay me. Anywho, I know some of you are probably wondering why if I forgot about Blossomed. No, I didn't forget I just lost some motivation for the story, but if I get an idea brainstorming, trust me it'll be updated._

_As for Total Divas last night...well I'll be damned they were doing their damn thing, weren't they?! I mean Nikki fallin drunk, spilling her drink, bet that was a good ass drink. Them Brie going into Brie mode and she was wildin' out. Lol at those fuzzy handcuffs she put on Bryan. And the scene with John and Nikki got me laughing. Oh and another thing, anyone else besides me notice that their dresses was riding up, I mean Adriane's Brie's and Nikki's! Their coochs were showing and I'm like, yo, pull your dresses down that's for your man to see!_

_Anyway, sorry about the ranting, I just needed to let it, so enjoy this new chapter._

* * *

Day 2

It was time for Raw and it was live. Tonight John and Daniel were teaming with Kane in a six man tag to take on the Shield. The guys were in the locker room getting ready as their match was in fifteen minutes.

"Alright, everything good for the night, no changes?" John asked, while tying his shoes. Kane finished strapping on his boots.

"Yea, no changes, this is the third time you asked that question John."

John looked up at him. "So what's problem?"

Kane shrugged. "No problem just…."

"I'm only asking because sometimes things change and I just wanted to make sure everything was going according to plan." He said, putting his shirt on.

"Well, don't worry John, no change of plans."

"Good," He nodded, keeping a straight face. "It better be kept that way…well see you out there." He walked out the room. Kane watched him for a minute before turning to Daniel.

"What's wrong with him? He's acting…different."

Bryan chuckled, throwing on his shirt. "I bet him and Nicole to go without sex for a week."

Kane let out a laugh. "You what?"

"You've seen how John and Nikki were backstage." Kane nodded. "Just-it was just all the time with them. Going into private areas of the arena, even getting a quickie in before the show. So I wanted, for theory and mostly personal amusement, to see how it would like if they went without sex for just one week."

"Wow," Kane shook his head. "And John doesn't look like he's taking it well." He laughed.

Bryan nodded. "That's favorite part about this whole thing. Haven't you ever wondered if you took away one thing that John Cena enjoyed, what would it do to him?"

"Make him go crazy, this is funny." Kane and Bryan laughed with each other, until John came back in the room.

"Forgot my hat." He chuckled. He was about to leave, but stopped and turned, giving his tag partners a suspicious look.

"What?"

Kane shook his head, trying to suppress his laughter. "Nothing."

John directed his look to Bryan. "You had to tell him, didn't you?"

"I couldn't help it."

John waved his arms. "Damn it Bryan, I don't need the whole locker room knowing about this stupid bet."

"Ok, first off you know there are certain people around, who gossip so I'm pretty sure they all know by now. And secondly, it's stupid to you because you can't give into your lustful desires." Said Kane.

John was about to answer, until a stagehand came interrupted. "Hey guys, you're on in five." He said, before leaving out.

John let out a heavy sigh. "Let's get this over with." He said, walking out of the room.

"And usually he's hyped." Bryan said, walking out with Kane following.

* * *

Nikki and Brie had just finished shooting a segment for the WWE app. They walked back into the room to watch John and Bryan's match.

"Go team boo-boos." Nikki cheered as the match started. Brie laughed at her sister.

"No, don't say that."

The girls loved watching their boyfriends wrestle, their techniques and moves in the ring always impressed them, but it also was a turn on, especially for Nikki. She loved the way John's muscles bulged when he moved around the ring. She bit her bottom lip slightly as she saw his sweaty, masculine chest gleam in the light. Not caring how sweaty he looked she wanted nothing more than run her hands up and down over it, while leaving a trail of hot, wet kisses. Nikki pressed her thighs together as she felt herself become moist and a pleasurable sensation ripple through her body.

"Ugh, I love that move Bryan does." Brie said.

"Yea, look at that little wilder beast." Nikki laughed. Then Bryan made the tag to John, who got to his knees putting one of the shield members in a hold.

Great minds do think alike because Nikki's mind was on how good John's ass looks right now.

"Look at that booty. John's ass looks so amazing, I just wanna bite into it." Nikki said.

"Whoa girl!"

"Hey at least, we would call it even between us." She twirled a piece of her hair, smirking.

"Yea, well you'll have to wait five days to do so." Brie smirked back.

"Ugh, don't remind me…oh yay they won."

"Let's go congratulate them." The girls got up, walking out to where the guerilla was, waiting for their boyfriends to come through.

"So, how you holding up on the bet?" Brie asked.

Nikki shrugs. "I've been alright, just-I've been ok."

"Not losin it, like John is?"

She shook her head. "Nope. I'm pretty self-contained."

It was like she was heard and put to the test as John and Bryan walked through, breathing heavy after their match.

"Hey guys, you were great out there." Brie said, hugging Bryan.

John wiped the sweat from his forehead. "Thanks, we work well together, Bryan and I."

Nikki couldn't help, but stare at John as he sweated from head to toe, god did she want to devour him right then and there.

"Yea, you guys do." She said in a half daze as she continued to stare at her boyfriend. John smirked noticing this.

"Why don't you take a picture, it'll last long." Bryan said. Nikki snapped out of her trance, glaring at him.

"Speaking of long, is this week over yet?" John asked.

"No, you got five days to go, now if you'll excuse me I'm going to go take a shower."

"Oh, you mind if I join you?" Brie smirked, rubbing his beard.

Bryan looked at her, grinning back. "Not at all," He looked back at John and Nikki. "You wish you could this... but you can't!" Him and Brie walked away laughing. Nikki growled almost jumping on them from behind, but John held her back seeing she wanted to tear them apart.

"Hey, hey now calm down, short fuse." John coaxed her. Nikki looked at him.

"Don't you see what's happening? They're trying to get us to break so they can win the bet."

"Of course they are, especially Bryan he's getting a real fuckin kick out of this." Nikki let out a breath, running a hand through her hair.

"Look, I know this is a bit frustrating."

She looked at him, with a raised eyebrow. "A bit? It's not a bit John, it's not even a fucking little. I'm frustrated beyond, but most sexually."

"Really now?" He asked.

"Yes John, I'd rather it be your fingers than my own." She said in a low, seductive tone. It was right after she said that John felt himself go so hard that the zipper could've busted open.

"Well, if these fingers could talk they would say the same thing." He said as they walked back to the locker room.

They walked into the room, Nikki went to sit down as John went over to his bag to grab some clean clothes.

Nikki sighed. "So...only five days to go?"

John glanced back at her. "Yup, we can make it so as long as we don't run into anything that might tempt me into busting you open."

She snickered. "And the same goes to me, I think staying clear of anything erotic we'll be ok."

Nikki pretty much jinxed herself and John as pleasurable noises were coming from the other side of the wall, where the showers were.

_"Oh god, oh Bryan..ah!"_

_"Yea, you feel amazing."_

John let out a frustrated groan as Nikki's head fell into her hands shaking.

"You know," He sighed. "They do this on purpose."

"Oh you think John?!"

"Yes, Nicole I think!" He replied sarcastically. "

_"Uh, hey?"_

_"Ah...what?"_

_"Wouldn't it be hilarious if they were on the other side and heard us."_

_"It would, haha...oh! go faster Bryan."_

_"You want me to go faster?"_

_"Yes."_

_"Say it again."_

_"Yes."_

_"Say it louder!"_

_"Yes!"_

_"Keep saying it."_

_"Yes!"_

_"Yes!"_

_"Yes!"_

_"Yes!"_

_"Yes, yes, yes, yes, aaaahhhh!"_

Nikki clenched her thighs together to stop the arousal as John just stood there stone faced. "They are making it worst and worst for us. We need to get the hell out of here." He said. Nikki looked up at him.

"I thought you wanted to shower."

"I can do it when we get back to our room. If I do it here, people are gonna be hearing me all by myself and we wouldn't want that." He slid his shirt and shoes on.

"No, we don't." She said, getting up and walking out the door with John.

* * *

Brie fell limp against the shower wall, panting as Bryan kissed and sucked on her neck. Her legs were wrapped loosely around his waist.

"Wow." She giggled.

Bryan breathed out a laugh, pressing his forehead against hers. "That was by far the best we ever had it, huh?"

"Yea...whew, took a lot out of me Danielson, you wildebeest."

"Well the intensity of the match caused me to release the animal within." They laughed. Bryan pressed a kiss to Brie's lips as the water continued to wash down on them.

Brie pulled back. "Do you think we're torturing John and Nikki to much?"

Bryan shook his head. "Nah, we're just getting a lot of laughs in, besides it's normal in a bet to torture the person, just to see if they'll break." He said, placing her back on her feet as he turned off the water.

"Well, they haven't so far." She said, wrapping a towel around her body. "Think they'll make it through."

"Yea," wrapping a towel around his waist. "Probably, now lets get changed, we can go for round two when we get back tour rooms." He said, giving her a slap on the ass.

"Oh, Bryan!" She gasped out as he laughed.

* * *

_Oh and P.s. - I was a bit surprised Nikki had a "purple people eater" I thought she would need that because, shit she already got the real thang at home, but I'm not one to judge. Although I do wonder how John feels about it. You know, I don't think he cares...so as long as it's a toy and someone else's real thang *laughs* you know what I mean...nah ok._

_Anyway give this some reviews tell me how I did, let me what you think...because ya'll matter._


	4. Day 3

_Ya'll really digging this here story, huh? And I see I got some new peoples following and favoriting thank you I really appreciate it. Anyway, here's a new chapter for you guys, because you've been so good about this story. And we getting close to the mid season final of total divas, I know ya'll excited cuz I am too._

_I'm sorry if this seems short, I'm in school now and have to go to class soon...oh shit! I gotta go now, my ass is late!_

* * *

Day 3

There's a saying that goes whatever doesn't kill you, makes you stronger. Now that saying goes for most situations…well except for the one involving John and Nikki.

The couple got back to their hotel room an hour ago after finishing a house show in Texas. Lying in bed side by side, staring at the ceiling with the covers off their bodies. Neither one of them spoke, just listening to the faint noises outside and each other's soft breathing, sighing heavy now and then. What was so difficult about this? They can't touch each other. It was hot in the room because of how humid it was outside. They could've turned on the cool air, but this was more arousing.

Sighing, Nikki folded her hands over. "John?"

"Yea, babe?"

"We got 4 days to go, think you'll make it?"

John let out a laugh. "Question is do you think you'll make it?"

"I asked you first."

"I asked you second."

They turned their heads at each other and laughed, before looking back at the ceiling.

"Maybe the real question is are we both going to make it." John said.

"I don't know." Nikki sighs. "I mean with the way Brie and Bryan taunting us, not for long."

John let out a soft growl. "Damn them and their…taunting."

Just then, Nikki sat up. "John…I have somewhat of a good idea." She said looking at him.

He turned his head to her. "What is it?"

"Well, what if we tested each other?"

He raised an eyebrow. "Huh?"

"I mean like, let's do something that'll test out our sexual feelings. You know, things that turns us on."

It was John's turn to sit up. "Ok…I get what you're saying. We should train our bodies' libido not to give in to our desires and not to get aroused."

Nikki smiled. "Exactly."

John smiled back. "Alright, let's do this." He said as he and Nikki got out bed, standing on either side.

"Ok," John shrugged. "How do we start?"

"Um," Nikki thought for a minute. "We could…start by taking our clothes off."

"Yea, sounds like a good start."

John and Nikki just stood there looking at each other, waiting for the other one to do it first.

"Well…?" He said.

"Well what?"

"Aren't you gonna go first?"

Nikki frowned. "Why should I go first?"

"Because it was you're idea."

"Oh, so because I suggested it, I have to go first?" She said, crossing her arms.

John nodded. "Well yea, I mean-"

"Why can't you go first John?"

"Because," He glanced to the side, then back to her. "It wasn't my idea!"

"Ugh, John! That is not fair!" She yelled.

"It is when it wasn't my idea and it was your idea….I don't what that means!"

"Oh, but shouldn't you know what it means since it was your idea to say it." Nikki said sarcastically.

"That is irrelevant to this conversation." He sighs. "Ok, yelling at each other won't do anything, so how about this…we both go first and let's start with the shirt, ok?"

Nikki uncrossed her arms. "Ok."

"Ok, on the count of three, 1…2…3." They both removed their shirts, tossing them to the floor. There was a light sheen of sweat on them because of the humid weather at night.

"You turned on?" Nikki asked. John looked at her. She was wearing a lace pink bra.

"I'll admit, yea, but I'm trying to suppress it. How about you?" As he stood shirtless.

"Same here." She eyed him.

"Ok, next the bottoms." They took of their shorts. John in his boxers and Nikki in her red panties.

"How about now?" Nikki asked. John shook his head.

"Nope, I think it's starting to work." Which was a goddamn lie because the bulge in front of John boxers was getting bigger.

"Yea, I mean I feel…not turned on." Then what would explain why her nips were getting erected when it wasn't even cold.

"I, uh, I think we're getting the hang of this." John laughed.

"I know, god I thought this would be difficult, but it's not." Nikki said as she pushed the straps of her bra down and unclipped her bra, taking it off along with her panties.

_Oh my god._ John thought as Nikki stood there full fledge nude, the moonlight shown on her glistening skin. His eyes trailed down from her face to her full naked chest down to her hidden flower that he wanted fit himself in. He tried thinking of something else so his erection would go down before she saw him spring out his underwear.

John shook his head, before smiling. "Yea, you're right." He pulled down his boxers.

Nikki creaked a smile, trying to make her eyes not settle on John's mandingo, that she wanted so badly to penetrate her. Snapping out of her thoughts, Nikki got into bed with John following.

"Wow, I'm really impressed with ourselves, we stripped naked and neither of us pounced on each other." John said.

"Yea…I guess we're really getting the hang of this one week celibacy, huh?"

John chuckled. "Yup and when this is all over, we'll be winners and show it off in Brie and Bryan's face."

"Oh," Nikki giggled. "That day I can't wait for, their minds will be blown."

"I rather you be blowing me." John mumbled. Nikki turned her head to him.

"What was that?"

"Ah, nothing, it was nothing. But yea, after all that talking they did about us not lasting, they'll be eating their own words out."

"How 'bout you eat me out?" Nikki mumbled.

"Pardon?"

"Oh, eat out, you know why don't we have a victory dinner after winning the bet?"

"That sounds great." He sighed.

"Mhmm, well I'm tired, let's get some sleep." She cuddled closer to John. "Sweet dreams, babe."

"Night, sweetheart."

Nikki's back was against John and her ass touching his manhood, causing him to jolt a little. John kept clenching and unclenching his hand, to stop himself from feeling her up as she slept.

"No," He said to himself. "You can hold out for just a little longer, don't give up…never give up." He whispered to himself.

_In this case, you mine as well, bro._

* * *

_Oh and btw, I couldn't help, but notice how you all were blowing up twitter last night with #Nena. I was like damn ya'll really love them together don't you? I ain't gonna lie they really are sweet on each other and that's geniuine because you don't see that a lot now a days, so it's good. Anyway, you know what to do favorite, follow, review, mostly review and let me know what ya'll think of this chapter._


	5. Day 4

_Hey guys, first off I'm sorry for this late ass update. College work is a bitch. That's one, two I don't have to ask because I know you all saw the total divas reunion and the mid season final. The end with John asking Nikki to move in with him, that was sweet, you know they gonna be doin it every where in the house, but they probably already did so as long as they cleaned it afterwards...PAUSE!_

_So a couple of things, I would like to say, um, working on a new story, I'll put out a sample of it. That's what I'm gonna be doing when I'm writing a new story, I'll give you guys a sample and you tell me what ya'll think, if you love it or hate. Also, I decided to take requests, so if you guys got any people in mind that you want me to put together and write a story about because you don't think it's enough...PM me, but like don't throw things left and right because I do have essays and shit to write for school, so I may not be able to do the requests on time, but I will do it and post it._

_Ok, enough chitin and chatin, ya'll go ahead and read that new chapter down below._

* * *

Day 4

It was…a happy morning. John and Nikki woke up (no morning sex), took a shower (no shower sex) and went to breakfast (no making out in the elevator this time). They were surprised by themselves because of how well they both were able to contain their sexual desires.

"So…I'll think I'll have the omelet. What about you, hun?" Nikki asked her boyfriend. John looked over his menu.

"Eh, I feel like I can go for the pancake platter with a side of bacon." He said, looking at her with a grin.

Nikki returned one. "Sounds so good."

"Very good."

They both laughed out loud, which caused some people to look at them weird. John and Nikki quieted down, but still grinned at each other. What the fuck? They can't be that happy to see each other.

"You are all smiles this morning." John said.

"Well, so are you, what are you so happy about?"

He shrugged. "I guess with us."

"Us?"

"Yea, I mean these past few days, we have been successful and although it's been somewhat difficult, we have been making good progress."

Nikki nodded. "Yea, I mean I guess we should thank Daniel and Brie for showing us that…we don't need to fuck each other's brains out every three times a day. And look we got up early to get breakfast and not come down late like usually."

John took a sip of water, then putting it down. "That's because instead of eating you out like I usually do when you're asleep, I just woke, brushed my teeth and watched you sleep."

Nikki just blinked her eyes rapidly, before straightening out and smiling at John. "That's good, something interesting to do."

_That is the most interesting thing to do, especially when you're asleep. _John thought while smiling. "Well, it's been getting real easy to repress our sex drive."

_Speak for your damn self, superman._ Nikki thought, drinking her orange juice. "Um," She put her cup down. "Yea, and not making out in the elevator." She laughed. "That's a first."

John nodded. "Well, three days left my dear, let's make it count."

"And collect our prize." Nikki scrunched her face, thinking out. "Wait, did we say what happens to the winning team."

"Come to think of it, no." He shook his head. "But I guess the prize in this would be bettering our relationship without being on each other all the time."

"I guess so, I mean I don't know about you, but since we got so good with holding it in, I'm thinking I can another week or so."

The smile on John's face quickly disappeared.

Nikki looked at him. "What's wrong?"

"W-w-what did you just say?"

"…That we could probably good another week without sex." She glanced away.

John's face was expressionless, showing no emotion of any kind. He scooted his chair back, standing up. "I'm uh, gonna go to the bathroom for a moment." He walked away.

Nicole smacked a hand against her forehead. "Why the fuck did you say that?" She said to herself, quietly.

_In the bathroom_

John busted through the door, pacing back in forth.

"Another week?" He said to himself. "Another fucking week, how the fuck to she expected me to hold this in?!" He banged his fists against the walls, screaming out his frustrations.

"Oh," He laughed bitterly. "I get it, they got to her. Bryan and Brie fucking got to her, putting those thoughts in her head…wait this is all their fault. Nicole's gone so long (tho it was only 4 days) without sex, that she doesn't need it…she doesn't need me." A/N: I don't know if you can tell, but John's losing his mind, well slightly.

"Ok, it's ok, you can do this. Just a few more to go, just a few...right." John went to the sink, splashing cold water over his face. He dried himself off, taking a few deep breaths before throwing the paper towel away and walking out the door.

Nikki looked up seeing him. "Hey, you alright?"

He looked at her, sitting down. "Yea, yea, I'm ok, just needed to let out a bit."

Nikki nodded. "Say, um I was thinking..." John said.

"What is it?"

"That how about we go on a little road trip, just you and me."

Nikki tilted her head, pursing her lips. "That sounds great, but John we have SummerSlam in a few days I mean can we really take a trip and get back in time?"

"Don't worry, we won't be going far, it's just a secret little place I found and it's a six hour drive up in the middle of nowhere, but we'll be back in time for the pay per view."

"Well, I guess we could get away for a minute...ok let's do it, when do we leave?"

"Tomorrow morning, we'll grab breakfast on the way up."

"Ok," She drunk her orange juice. "Wait, who's gonna watch the house?"

"Oh, uh, I was going to ask Randy to."

Nicole scoffed. "Randy, John? I don't want Randy to watch our house."

He looked at her, questioningly. "Babe, it's just Randy, what's the problem?"

"John, you know how Randy is, he'll probably go through our stuff."

"Come on, Nicole, Randy isn't like that. He'll take care off it, he's watched my house before."

She crossed her arms. "Ok, but I want Victoria there just to make sure Randy doesn't go through our stuff."

John rolled his eyes, sighing. "Ok, deal."

* * *

_Next Morning_

"So, how long you guys will be gone?" Randy asked.

"Just for a day or two, and then we're going straight to SummerSlam, so make sure you lock up before you leave." John said, bringing his and Nikki's suitcases down.

Randy nodded, sipping his beer. "Ok, anything else?"

"Yea, stay out of our bedroom, keep out of my office and don't eat all my food and drink all my fucking beer and wine like you did last time." John looked at him sternly.

Randy shrugged, with his hands out. "Hey! you said make myself right at home...so that's what I did." He folded his arms across his chest.

"Yea, well not to at home, alright? Nicole didn't like the idea of you watching the house."

"Why not?" Randy asked. frowning.

"Because, she- well I told her how you like to snoop around and she took precautions with making sure you didn't go through our stuff."

"How?" He said, drinking his beer.

"She invited Victoria over here to make sure you don't." John zipped up his bag.

Randy almost choked, before clearing his throat. "Seriously?!"

"Yea, seriously. Look it's only for a few days, ok She'll be staying in the guest house and you can stay in one the guest bedrooms."

"Ok, fine."

"Good, now any questions?"

"Just one...can I drive the black Lamborghini again?"

John thought for a moment and shrugged. "Yea, you can," He tossed him the keys. "But remember Orton, you wreck it, your paying for it."

Randy waved his hand. "Yea, yea."

"Don't yea yea me, I'm fuckin' serious man." John said, walking out the door.

"I know. Hey are you sure you'll be alright?" Randy followed him out. John looked back at him. "Fine, why?"

Randy shrugged. "Well, it's just that you guys are gonna be alone and who's to say you won't give in?"

"We won't give in, Randy. As a matter fact, we have control over ourselves now."

"Really, now?"

"Really, she can stand in front of me naked and I won't be tempted to bust her open." John said, with a smile.

Randy smirked. "So, she can run around ass naked and you don't get hard?" John stuttered.

"Um, w-well, I do per say, but I've tried not to."

Randy laughed out loud as John gave him a glare. "Shut up, Randy."

"Ok, so you what to do?" Nicole asked Victoria.

She nodded as she followed her friend downstairs. "Yup, I'll make sure he doesn't go through any of your stuff and stays out your bedroom."

"And watch his drinking, John told me last time Randy watched his place, he drunk almost all his beer and wine and left him with a nearly empty refrigerator." Nikki said, grabbing her purse.

Victoria nodded. "Nikki, don't worry about it. He's not gonna leave this nice house in a pig sty."

"Great thanks, because I don't trust Randy with any of my stuff." Nikki said as her and Alicia walked out the house seeing John and Randy standing by the truck.

John saw them. "Hey, you ready to go?"

Nicole shook her head. "Yup, got everything I need. You packed up the gear to right?"

"Yea, it's all in there."

"Ok, then we're ready. Hey thanks again man." John said, giving Randy a manly hug that he returned.

"Not a problem."

"You remember what I said."

"Yea, I got it!"

Nikki laughed shaking her head, before looking at Victoria. "Thanks, for coming down here, Vick." She said, giving her friend a hug.

"Oh, no problem girl, you have a fun time." She said, giving one back. They separated as Nikki and John got in the car. John started it up.

"Call us if anything happens." Nicole said. "Oh and Vick, remember." Nicole pointed at Randy, mouthing the words. "Watch him." In which Randy furrowed his eyebrows, looking back at Victoria, who nodded.

"Ok, guys bye." Nicole and John waved to them as their car pulled out of the drive way and sped off, leaving Randy and Victoria alone.

Randy turned towards her. "You know, I don't need you to look after me."

Victoria turned to him, with her hands on her hips. "I know that Randall, I'm not here to look after you. I'm here to make sure you keep your snooping nose out of their business and not leave them empty in food and drinks." She said, and with that, turned on her heel and walked away back into the house. Randy eyes drifted to Victoria's backside, watching it sway as she walked. He couldn't help, but smirk at the sight. He always thought she was hot, especially with her attitude.

"It's gonna be an interesting few days." He said to himself, walking into the house.

* * *

_And there you have it. Let me know what you think, leave a review and there will be more to come._


End file.
